Right Here, Right Now
by LeeYumLevi
Summary: Riza's and Roy's friends were planning to get a certain colonel and his lieutenant together. Will they succeed or will it not? Song Fic Alert!


Winry, Ed, Maes, Gracia, Rebecca and Havoc were at a coffee shop and what are they discussing? Let's find out!

"Those guys are blind. It's already obvious that they like each other." Ed said as he sips on his coffee.

"Roy is too slow; he needs to pick up the pace!" Maes said. Yes they were talking about a certain Colonel who –as they said- is in love with his lieutenant but don't have the guts to tell her.

"I agree with you guys but what if they're not ready yet that is why they didn't want to tell each other." Winry said as she took a sip on her coffee.

"Winry might be right." Gracia said as she smiles softly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gracia." Winry said and returns the smiles.

"No, No. They are just being a coward that's all." Jean said as he lights another cigarette. And before he could speak again, Ed splash a cup of water on his face. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"It says no smoking." Ed said as he points at sign on the doorway. He grins inwardly for her purposely wanted to splash the second lieutenant's face water for calling him small a while ago.

"Anyway, do you think this plan of yours will work, Hughes?" Rebecca asked; Maes grins and puts his arms around his wife.

"Of course it will! You just have to trust me and you have to play along, alright?" the others nodded.

"I hope they stop bitching around and tell each other what they truly feel." Ed said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, drinking too much coffee is bad for a little kid." Havoc teased; Ed spurted his coffee at Havoc's face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT HE CAN'T ENTER A BIG WATER SLIDE?!" Ed shouted at the poor lieutenant. Winry smack him at back of his head.

"Be quiet! Or they will kick us out!" she said as she pinches Ed's ear.

"Anyway, what if Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't want to go?" Havoc asked; Maes grinned at him

"Then we'll have to go to Plan B!" he said very proud. Havoc grinned too as he nodded.

"Yeah!" he said and high five with him. "Uh, what's plan B?" all of them froze as the gaze at the major lieutenant.

"I don't know yet." The others sweat dropped anime style as they gaze at their Major Lieutenant.

"Anyways, we'll meet up tomorrow at the bar, m'kay?" Winry said as she and Ed stood up. The others nodded. "We'll be going now!"

To the girls

"Come on, Miss Riza! You have to hang out with us!" Winry said as she sat next to the Blonde Lieutenant.

"I am sorry, girls but as you can see, I have to help the Colonel and this is due tomorrow morning." Riza explained; actually they are due next week but seeing the mischievous glint in their eyes, Riza already knows that they are planning something.

"Oh come on, Riz. It won't hurt you if you just join us tonight; we promised to help you with your paper works!" Rebecca pleaded; Riza sweat dropped.

"As if you're going to help me, Rebecca." She taunted; Rebecca pouted her lips.

"You have to join us, Miss Riza. I promise you that it will be fun. All you do is work and work under your colonel. Try to lighten up for a while." Gracia said as she smiles sweetly at her.

Riza sigh heavily; she didn't want to say No to that sweet smile of Gracia.

"Fine, but promise me that you won't do any stupidity." Riza said; the girls nodded.

"Of course, Miss Riza!" Winry said and hugs the lieutenant.

"This is going to be a fun night!" Rebecca exclaimed as they walks towards the Colonel's office.

"I really can't wait!" Winry said; the girls giggled.

"See you tonight, Riz!" Rebecca said before closing the door.

Riza sighed again but this time really heavy. "I started signing my death certificate after agreeing to them." She muttered before continuing her work.

To the boys!

"Are you in?" Maes asks as he sat at Roy's desk.

"Get off my desk so I can think." He said sternly before thinking about their offer.

"Come on, Chief. I know you don't have plans for tonight unless you just want to see Lieutenant Hawkeye?" havoc teased; Roy blushed.

"Shut up, Havoc or I'll burn you into crisp!" He threatened but the said boy just laugh at him.

"Then come with us then!" Ed said.

"Fine, whatever." Roy said then glance back at Ed. "Do they even let a little kid inside the bar?"|

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL, THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" Ed shouted at him; the other men sweat dropped.

"You…" they said in unison making the blonde kid growled in anger.

"Who else would it be?" Roy said; the other men nodded. Ed chased them through the hallway. Lieutenant Hawkeye came out of the office when she heard the noise. She saw Ed chasing down Roy, Maes and Havoc.

"What is going on here?" she demanded; Roy smiled at him nervously as they ran.

"Sorry about the noise, Lieutenant!" he said making Riza's heart pump fast. She reached up to her holster and grabs her gun.

At the sound of the click of the Lieutenant's gun the boys froze and stares at her with horror.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

The boys were cowering in fear as the bullets misses by an inch.

"Keep it down; you're disturbing the others who are still working." She said before closing the door.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Gracia; the other girls nodded.

"Yeah…" the girls said then they entered the bar.

Once they get a seat someone approach them, it was Maes and the other boys. What shock Riza is that Roy is here also. _I knew it! _She thought as she glared at the girls who gave her a nervous glance. She silently wished that she didn't left her gun at her apartment.

"What are they doing here?" Riza whispered at Rebecca who laughs nervously.

"Well, you see they are our dates!" Rebecca said; Riza glares at her before turning her attention back at the boys.

"Hey lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Roy asked as he sat next to her which made their hearts to pump faster,

"Same question for you too sir…" Riza said raising her eyebrow at her Colonel.

"I was here to hang out with the boys, you?" He said.

"Same." Riza said before glaring back at the girls.

"Come on guys! Were off duty!" havoc

"Whatever…" Roy and Riza muttered under their breath.

After a few minutes, they ordered, after another few minutes their order came…

After 45 minutes of eating, the D.J gets the mike

"Attention everyone!" The D.J said then everyone look at him

"I have a bad news and good news… the bad news is our singer cannot make it tonight… and the good news is someone volunteered to sing in front!" The D.J exclaimed happily

"Let us call Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to sing in front the stage!" the D.J said

"What!" Riza yelled standing up, same to Roy.

"Come up here guys!" the D.J called them then their friends pushed and pull them in front of the stage , when they were in front, Riza's knees turn to jelly as she blush, the D.J gave them the mike.

"Hey come on." Roy said as he tried to get off the stage but failed.

"Come on guys, don't be nervous you can do it…" the D.J said then the music started to play, Roy glances at his Lieutenant and smiled softly. He knew this is Riza's favorite song. He is in love with his Lieutenant since the first time he saw her but didn't have the guts to tell her for he is afraid that he would be rejected. He drew the mike closer to his lips and started to sing.

_Mmm… yeah-yeah…_

_Can you imagine__  
__What would happen__  
__If we could have any dream_

Roy sang as he looks at his Lieutenant who glances back at him.

_I wish this moment__  
__Was ours to own it__  
__And that it would never leave_

He grabs her hands as he intertwined their finger; Riza blushes but didn't let go.

_Then I would thank that star__  
__That made our wish come true_  
_Cuz he knows that where we are__  
__Is where I should be too_

_Right here__  
__Right now_

Roy saw Riza shivered for it was cold. He removes his jacket and put it on her shoulders earning loud cheers from the audience.

_I'm looking at you_

He lifts Riza's face and tuck a lose strands of her hair on her ear. Their friends were grinning from ear to ear.

_And my heart loves the view__  
__Cuz you mean everything_

_Right here__  
__I'll promise you somehow__  
__That tomorrow can wait__  
__For some other day to be__  
__But right now__  
__There's you and me_

He grabs her hands again and kissed the back; Riza smiled as she drew the mike closer to her lips so she could sing. She is in loved with Roy when he was still studying under her father's and maybe Roy could love her back.

_If this was forever__  
__What could be better__  
__We already proved it was__  
__But in 2123_

Riza sang softly as she puts her head on her Colonel's shoulder earning another loud cheers from the crowd and a blush from her Colonel.

_Hours abandon the universe__  
__Gonna make you everything__  
__In our whole world change_

_And you know that where we are__  
__Will never be the same_

Roy inches his face towards her as they started to sing. They didn't care if they are being watched. It is as if they were on their own little word.

_Right here__  
__Right now__  
__I'm looking at you__  
__And my heart loves the view__  
__Cuz you mean everything_

_Right here__  
__I'll promise you somehow__  
__That tomorrow can wait__  
__For some other day to be__  
__But right now__  
__There's you and me_

She smiled at him as they started to sway; Roy spins her around and back to his arms. He kissed her on her forehead as she sings.

_Oh we know it's coming__  
__And it's coming fast__  
__So let's make this second last__  
__Make it last_

_Right here__  
__Right now__  
__I'm looking at you__  
__And my heart loves the view__  
__Cuz you mean everything_

Roy grabs Riza's hand and put it on his chest. She can feel the loud thump of his heart.

_Right here__  
__I'll promise you somehow__  
__That tomorrow can wait__  
__For some other day to be__  
__But right now__  
__There's you and me_

_Right here__  
__I'll promise you somehow__  
__That tomorrow can wait__  
__For some other day to be__  
__But right now__  
__There's you and me_

After the song, they stared at each other before Roy captured her lips. The crowd cheers as they deepen the kissed.

"Riza, I have loved you since the first time I saw you wearing a floral dress standing next to your father as you welcomed me to your home." He confesses; Riza smiled at him.

"I love you too, Roy. The first time I saw those boyish grin of yours I fell deeply in love. You broke my heart when you left us for the military, but you came back when father died. And ever since that day, I promised myself that I would follow you anywhere." She said softly; Roy smiled at her.

"I won't leave you again, Riza." He said and kissed her lips again.

Their friends laugh as they cheered again when Roy kissed Riza. Maes and Havoc secretly paid the DJ.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Riza?" He said as he hugs her. Riza nodded and smiles.

Going out with your friends with a mischievous glint in their eyes is not that bad after all.

Yay! It's done! Please Review! I've edited a few so bear with the story folks!


End file.
